<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Landslides: Me and You by Totallynotawitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594738">Landslides: Me and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch'>Totallynotawitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Landslides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Barry is upset, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Iris is upset, Linda is traumatized, Secret Identity, Set in Season 1, pinning, poor babies, this was lowkey fun to write, tw cuss words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris knows Barry's keeping something from her, but she's not sure what. He's been acting differently ever since the coma. Meanwhile, her and her friend Linda are getting pretty close. After breaking up with Eddie, will she be with Linda or Barry? And if she figures out Barry's secret will it ruin their friendship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Linda Park, Cisco Ramon &amp; Iris West, Linda Park &amp; Iris West, Linda Park &amp; Mason Bridge, Linda Park/Iris West, Mason Bridge &amp; Iris West, Past Eddie Thawne/Iris West – Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Landslides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We got this, baby!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linda Park. Genius reporter, sarcastic wit, muscular. One of the nicest people in the world. She’s CCPN’s top reporter, at least in Iris’s opinion. Linda was the first person to befriend her after she was hired by CCPN. She showed her the ropes, and gave her tips on how to write a good article fast.</p><p>Linda was the head sports reporter. After getting coffee together every morning, Iris memorized Linda’s coffee order. Barry used to joke that they were more tied to the hip than him and Iris were. It made her roll her eyes. Then Barry and Linda went out. </p><p>Betrayal</p><p>But from whom? Instead of Iris getting Linda coffee, Barry was getting it for her. Instead of Iris and Barry having movie nights together, Linda and Barry were going on dates. The extra time gave her a lot to think about, and write about. When she would usually finish an article in a week, now she could churn out two. Bridge was starting to notice. Iris hoped he liked her articles. Wally seemed too at least. She didn’t know if Barry was reading them, she hoped he was. </p><p>“Hey, Iris, great article! Your scathing review of that billionaire was an interesting read. I heard he was planning on suing? What can I do to help?” Linda asked the next day at work. She was hitting the rolled up printed version of the paper against her palm absent mindedly. </p><p>Iris glowed under Linda’s praise. “Thank you. He’s a jerk and I’m glad people know that. My mom’s a lawyer, so I’m not too worried yet. But thank you for the offer.”</p><p>“Of course. It’s incredible fun, taking people down in court. There’s a special kind of badass feeling attributed to it.” Linda stared off into the distance reminiscing with a sly yet accomplished kind of smile on her face. Iris watched her, amused. </p><p>“How was your date?” Iris asked. Her voice was a perfect curious tone masking any of her jealousy. Linda sighed and sat on the edge of Iris’s desk. She didn’t know if she should push back her chair or not. Linda was very close to her wearing an all black number that suited her perfectly. Iris marveled at her friend’s beauty. Her fashion sense was something other women would envy, Iris was just pleased she was able to witness it. Iris wondered if Linda thought she looked good in her dark green jumpsuit. </p><p>“We were supposed to go out ice skating, but at the last minute he had to cancel. Has he always been this flakey?”</p><p>Iris found that odd. He was never flakey with her or any of his previous significant others until the particle accelerator explosion. Now he was more flakey and he lied all the damn time and never had a moment to spare for her. A dark and ugly thought entered her mind: What if he was outgrowing her? He says one thing than acts another.</p><p>“Not usually, granted I’ve never dated him.”  Iris pointed out. “Bridge sent me the articles he needs from me. An article about CC’s new mayor, Governor Yang, and one of the criminals the flash took down.”</p><p>Linda whistled. “He really is interested in the Flash.”</p><p>“Mhm. His newest theory? Connected to Harrison Wells.”</p><p>“Really, have you talked to any of them about it? You know them.”</p><p>“No, there’s been no time. Anyways, Well’s is paralyzed, how could he be the speedster. Cisco doesn’t have the body type or the personality and I’d bet my apartment that it’s a male so it can’t be Caitlyn. Who else, Barry, my dad? My dad doesn’t have the right body type and Barry is way too clumsy. He doesn’t have enough coordination to be as graceful as the Flash.”</p><p>Linda gave her a teasing, know-it-all look. “I think you like him, our city’s scarlet speedster.”</p><p>“I do not.”</p><p>“Oh, love, you might not be able to blush but I think you’re still embarrassed.” </p><p>“No, I’m not. Anyways, he won’t even unvibrate his voice around me, and he attacked Eddie. I don’t need that drama, even if Eddie and I are broken up.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, how is detective pretty boy?”</p><p>“Almost completely moved out. I think there’s just like one box left, and that’s filled with snacks. I’ll just let him have it. I don’t want to get into another argument with him.”</p><p>“Mmm, fun stuff.” Linda thought for a moment then asked, “You free Saturday?</p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“Ice Skating. I’d rather go with you then try and fail to go with Barry.” </p><p>Iris wondered if their relationship was on unsteady grounds. She wondered if that was a bad thing. “Sure, ok. Be careful though Park. I’ve been going to the rinks with my brother since we were kids.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry I’ll be just fine.” Linda was leaning in. To squeeze Iris’s thigh. She smells nice. “See you on Saturday then West. It’s a date.” </p><p>I like dates, Iris thought to herself. Then she got confused because it was Wednesday and they worked together so why would it be until Saturday for Iris to see Linda. Before she could ask, Linda was already gone. </p><p>Iris did see Linda before Saturday. Besides the casual talks, they were called into a meeting by Bridge on Thursday. </p><p>“Ladies, you are some of my best, smartest employees.” Linda and Iris shared a confused look. Bridge almost never compliments them- unless he needed something.</p><p>“I have been working on a very important project, and I need your help.” Iris crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow. Linda looked like she thought he was going crazy. “Investigating Harrison Wells.”</p><p>Iris gave him a tight-lipped smile. Linda’s left eye twitched a bit before she was able to stop it. “Um, Mason, why exactly are we investigating Harrison Wells?” Iris tried to ask in the most polite way possible.</p><p>“Because he is the reason for all the hell we’ve been in for the past year. I have a list of things I need you girls.” Iris wondered why she still worked for him. Linda’s smile visibly strained at that. Mason’s back was to them so he didn’t realize. “To check on, people to interview. I know you think I’m crazy, but I have a case against him. I’m going to win my second Pulitzer for this.” Mason had an almost crazy glint in his eye. He handed Linda a stack of papers before shooing both of them out of his office.</p><p>Iris picked up one of the pieces of paper and looked it over, “He wants us to get an interview with Hartley Rathaway, Tina McGee… Who does he think we are?” </p><p>“Well for the interviews we have a month to turn them in.” Linda points out, trying to stay positive.</p><p>“On top of the other articles, and interview and what about a personal life huh? We better get credit in this tell-all.”</p><p>“We will, cause we’re excellent reporters who’ll find excellent evidence against Wells and it’ll be so good and we’ll be so persuasive that we’ll have to get credit for this. I’ll quit if I don’t.” Linda threatened. </p><p>Iris breathed out her tension. “We got this.”</p><p>“We got this baby.” Linda repeated joyfully. </p><p>They didn’t really. Well, they did, but it took a toll. The bags under Iris’s eyes deepened and Linda seemed more prone to snapping at people. At least Bridge made sure to give them a raise after this. Iris was either going to hurt someone or cry if no compensation was given for this. Wally and Cisco proved to be a big help with this massive article. She was planning on asking Barry for help with the science aspect, but he always was busy with something. Then Linda broke up with him even after the whole pepper debacle and Iris hasn’t seen Barry in a week. The quick glances when she stops by at Joe’s don’t count. </p><p>Iris is starting to get really suspicious. She wonders if the ugly thoughts are true. What if Barry actually doesn’t want to hang out with her? Well today’s the deciding day, Iris is going over to Barry’s job at CCPD to have him look over the scientific aspects one more time before giving it to Bridge. </p><p>He looks handsome. Coiffed hair, nice blue sweater, concentrated look that makes him look handsome. At first she just wants to watch him work, but she has a job to do so she hands him the papers… and he dismisses it? He doesn’t think any of this is logical?! </p><p>There was yelling. Iris doesn’t remember who said what, but she remembers storming out with a heavy heart and watery eyes. She doesn’t stop when her father or Eddie or Singh call out to her. Iris drives to Linda’s apartment and she cries. Past breakups have been hard but nothing like the possibility of a 17 year friendship ending. In an effort to cheer her up, Linda takes Iris strolling along the pier. She’s doing this goofy impression of a cartoon character and Iris thinks this is what happiness is. </p><p>Then it’s gone. </p><p>A yellow blur takes Linda. She’s there one minute and gone the next. Iris is screaming and crying. Then the Flash shows up in a panic. Apparently her arm is bleeding. She didn’t realize. He’s apologizing and reassuring her that he’ll get Linda back. As he goes a spark generates from their hands. </p><p>“Barry?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iris knows. Oh shit (Remember kids, lying no matter the intention, will bite you in the butt)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Flash’s voice wasn’t vibrating, and now she knows why. </p><p>Barry. </p><p>All the pieces start clicking into place. His lying, flakiness, why he’s at Star labs all the goddamn time. She wants to hit him. She wants to punch and scream and accuse him of being the worst friend in the world. She would do that too if he wasn’t the only person who could save Linda. So she changes. Now she only talks to him if it’s about Linda, she turns down his invitation to hang out. He’d only ditch her for flash stuff anyways. She wonders if this was cruel. Iris thinks she might tell him she knows, but then he lies to her again, and she doesn’t think it’s so bad.</p><p>Bridge thinks her evidence is great. Since it’s such an important yet delicate topic, it won’t be published for a while. She’s back to ordinary articles on politics or cooking. Iris is glad she doesn’t have to write Flash articles anymore. She knows she doesn’t have a biased bone in her body on that subject anymore.</p><p>One day she receives a text from the Flash that he has an update on Linda’s case. Iris heads over to Jitters’ rooftop and ponders whether or not to strangle her friend when he gets here or when he tells his first lie.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” He says. She’s sitting on the rooftop ledge. Iris takes a moment to pat her hair down. The Flash is standing yards away from her on the opposite side of the roof. Iris almost falls off the roof with how hard she’s laughing.</p><p>“Be careful.” He warns. Barry-the flash- sounds actually concerned. Iris thinks it’s cute.</p><p>“What information do you have on Linda?” Her voice is cool and professional. No emotion at all. Iris wonders if that hurt him. He paused before answering her. Maybe it did.</p><p>“We’ve narrowed the search down. My friends -” Iris hopes her scoff was quiet enough for him not to hear. “Are monitoring the city for speedster signatures. We’ll find her, soon, I promise.”</p><p>Iris starts laughing again. He’s wounded, confused. Iris imagines him doing his usual puppy dog impression and she has to bite down the urge to comfort him. He doesn’t deserve it. </p><p>“You know when I was a kid I hated liars. I used to repeat this phrase: if I had a dime for everyone lie that someone told me I’d be a millionaire. It wasn’t true then, but it is true now Barry. Fuck you, and fuck your lies. Don’t talk to me again until you find Linda.” Iris means to storm out the building all cool. Instead, after she’s made maybe two or three steps he’s holding onto her arm preventing her from moving.</p><p>“Let go of me.” “How did you know?” They said over each other. Barry let go of her arm like it burned her. He took his cowl off and his face looked like his world was burning down. Instead of her usual concern and sympathy, she just felt rage. She should be feeling like that, her world should be burning done. Not his, never his.</p><p>“I said, Don’t talk to me -” Iris started to repeat. She wanted to leave before she did something she would regret. Barry had other plans.</p><p>“No Iris, talk to me.  What’s wrong? How did you find out?”</p><p>What’s wrong? He asked what’s wrong??? “You know Barry Allen, you were supposed to be my best friend. Ever since you woke up from your coma all you have done is lie, and leave me. At first, I thought it was that you were outgrowing me, but when I found out the truth it was so much worse. I prefer you just plain not wanting to hang out with me over lying at every single damn second.”</p><p>“Iris.” Barry felt fear grip his heart. He didn’t know how to dig himself out of the hole he got himself in. Self-pity, self-hatred filled his mind, knowing he made her feel unwanted. It was the last thing he wanted.</p><p>“What, Barry? What do you want to say?” Her words were sharp and she sounded on the verge of tears. Iris cursed herself. </p><p>Barry thought he might cry too, at the very least his heart was bleeding. “I- I just wanted to protect you. People attack me all the time, Cisco Caitlin has been kidnapped all the time, and I- I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt because of me.”</p><p>Involuntarily Iris scratched at the red scar that the yellow blur gave her. Barry moved to touch it, but Iris’s moved back. He let his hand fall back and didn’t question her reasoning. “Barry, I’ve already been in danger, just by being a reporter. And I was able to hold my own against Clock King or whatever stupid name he had.”</p><p>“Wait what? How- ARe you ok How- What happened?” Barry stuttered, trying to ask three or four questions at once. He doesn’t remember other times she’s been in danger. What else has he missed because of his new job? Does she have any new scars, new fears? He hates that he doesn’t know.</p><p>“Well if you ever bothered to talk to me for more than a few minutes then you would know that a billionaire, Marcus, tried to sue me for an article I wrote about him. Don’t worry mom had it under control. I’m fine.”</p><p>He wants to hug her and keep her safe away from the horrors he’s witnessed. He wants to hurt Billionaire Marcus for even trying to talk to her. He receives an alert for robbery on Infantino and fifth street. Barry could ignore it; he could let the officers handle it just this once.</p><p>“Barry? Barry let’s go!” Cisco said faintly. Barry’s glad he wasn’t wearing his cowl. That would've been loud.</p><p>“Go.” He would’ve stayed if he could. He would’ve stayed and done whatever it took to get back into her good graces. She wanted him to leave, so he did.</p><p>A few days later, Iris had packed up some of Barry’s stuff and headed over to Star Labs to drop it off. She wanted to avoid her dad, so his house and the precinct were off-limits.</p><p>The cortex was quiet. Iris wouldn’t’ve guessed that Barry was chasing a criminal if it weren’t for the whispered words Caitlin and Cisco were saying. She dropped off the box on Cisco’s side of the chair. Dr. Well’s wasn’t anywhere to be found. Part of Iris wanted to investigate, but she felt it would be safer to leave it for another time. “This is for Barry. I hope he’s treating you better than he’s treated me.”</p><p>“Iris.” She knew Cisco was going to try and convince her of Barry’s innocence, but she didn’t want to hear it. She crossed her arms and shot Cisco a disbelieving look.</p><p>“Just wait. Can you wait for a second, Barry’s taking General Eising, he’ll want to see you afterward.”</p><p>“What if I don’t wanna see him?”</p><p>“Then stay to drop off the box. You can leave and I’ll make sure Barry doesn’t chase after you.”</p><p>“Ok fine.” She took a seat on the counter by Cisco and waited calmly. The fight seemed fine at first. They informed her that though they hadn’t found Linda first, she shouldn’t lose hope. Suddenly Barry started screaming, his vitals were spiking and he kept muttering incoherent things. Cisco and Caitlin scrambled to find a way to help Barry. Iris saw Eiling with a weapon and she felt her heart plummet. No matter how she felt about Barry, she didn’t want to see him six feet under.</p><p>“Hey, hey Barry listen to me. Listen to my voice. I know we aren’t on the best of terms but you can’t, you can’t. Do you remember when we were in college? Listen to my voice Barry, Do you remember when we were in college and my parents were divorcing and I told you I didn’t understand why people could divorce, whey people could leave each other. And you promised you’ll always be there. You drove all the way from Keystone U with mint chocolate ice cream and we watched stupid rom coms until I fell asleep. Do you remember that? Barry?”</p><p>“I’m- I’m okay Iris.” He was in a sense. He could take down General Eiling and make sure that no civilians were injured. He could run back to Star Labs without breaking a sweat, but hearing her voice, remembering that day hurt every single part of him. As Caitlin fussed over him, all he wanted to do was push her away and run to Iris. Barry was too slow.</p><p>“This box is your’s. I hope you’re still my Barry. Bye.” He watched her walk away. Yearning to touch her, call for her, something.</p><p>They found Linda two days later. She’s been gone nine days. Iris rushes up to her to squeeze the life out of her. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I missed you so much.”</p><p>Linda squeezed back just as hard. “Yeah I’m ok. Little sore, but I’ll live.” Iris stayed by her side even as Caitlin checked her over. After questions were answered, Iris and Linda were heading home. Linda didn’t want to be alone after the experience she had. Iris didn’t complain one bit.</p><p>She motioned for Linda to head to Iris’s car without her. She looked at the occupants of Star Labs. “Thank you.”</p><p>Iris and Barry wouldn’t make up for weeks. To make matters worse, Linda decides to stay with her parents for a few weeks to try and return her psyche to a semblance of normal. She promised to keep in touch, but the distance was eating away at Iris. She missed having friends. CCPN was a little lonely, but Barry started to get her coffee. Every day at eight without fail. It was just a cup at her desk at first, but then he appeared along with the cup to hand it to her, silently. Next came saying one word then two then three then they finally hashed out what was bothering her. It was messy and there were tears, but for once Iris didn’t look at Barry like he ran over her dog. She thinks that whatever her relationship with Barry is now, won’t be anything like it was before, but maybe that’s not a bad thing.</p><p>“No more secrets?” She asks him as she sits on the ledge of the building. He kept eyeing her nervously, scared she would fall. Some things don’t change.</p><p>“No more secrets,” He promises, and she thinks he actually meant it this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't explain it in the fic, but Linda was kidnapped because her 'friendship' (they were roommates!) with Iris would change the timeline.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>